Caprice
by Fantastical Queen Ebony Black
Summary: [AU] Just don't promise me... KagomeKagura shoujo ai warning


**Caprice**

Summary - AU Just don't promise me... KagomeKagura (shoujo ai)

The first time they saw eachother, she had just moved in. It was the beginnning of July, the weather hot and sticky, sucking the energy right from you. She hopped out of the moving-van, wincing as her bare feet hit the steaming grey concrete. A tank-top clung to her chest, cut-off denim shorts adorning her thighs, muscular and creme. Her fierce eyes stared at the ground, expression wild and fierce, like that of a caged animal.

Kagome watched as the girl looked up into the oak tree that was planted in her new front yard, the yard across the street from Kagome's house, and climbed up through the thick maze of branches, scraping against her unveiled flesh.

She didn't come down until after the sun set. Until her father called her inside.

Kagome was looking out her bedroom window, open as to let in the cool air of night, sending goosebumps overher skin, and causing her nipples to become visible through he shirt. The girl across the street looked up a second, lips caught in a snarl, and their eyes met.

And the girl went inside, already able to hear the storm.

Half of the month of July passed. The girl from across the street sat up in the tree, all day, every day. She brought some food, for herself and the birds that flitted between the leaves like shadows.

It took half of that July for Kagome to work up enough courage to walk across the street, over the sidewalk, and enter the cathedral that was the tree's shadow, alive with wind and birdsong.

The crimson-eyed girl looked down, looking much younger up close. She was probably only about Kagome's age, 14 or so.

Kagome smiled.

"Can I come up?"

Hesitantly, the girl nodded.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Kagome learned the girl's name was Kagura, and she had moved there from across the country, though she was eight months older than Kagome. Her father was to be hated, a 'businessman', but it with said with utter sarcasm.

Finally, it became dark, and Kagome told her new friend she had to go in for dinner.

"You're so innocent, Kagome," Kagura said, and touched Kagome on the nose, before watching the girl go back into her house.

"I promise I'll come back tommorow," Kagome had told her, but Kagura had laughed.

"I don't make promises."

Life continued in mime, over and into August. For the first while, they had just met in the tree, a simply complex little thing. Kagura stared at the birds as the preened their feathers carefully, before they flew off into the vibrant summer sky, wisps of clouds waltzing upon the thin edge of the horizon. Soon, she and Kagome began to follow, lurking around Kagome's house or walking into or out of town. Every moment was exciting, and demanded being taken advantage of.

Kagome had stopped so much spending time with her old friends. They seemed dull in comparison. Kagura was exciting, and new, a flavour Kagome couldn't get enough of. She ran her mouth off, and told Kagome about things Kagome's mother would surely have a heart attack over.

And slowly Kagura became a part of Kagome.

Their favourite thing to do was to go down to the convienience store and buy popsicles, then sit up in their tree and talk. Their fingers were sticky, and their shirts became stained, wasps buzzing around the sticks they had dropped to the ground. But they didn't care. Life tasted too sweet to worry. The wind was beneath their wings, and they were unable to comprehend what it would be like to fall and reach the ground.

Until one day, mid-August, they were sitting beneath tree and soaking up the last of summer, when Kagura leaned over to Kagome.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, nervous. Butterflies mated in her stomach, and Kagura rested her head on her shoulder.

"You make me happy," Kagura whispered, "And you take me away from everything."

The next day, in the same place, Kagome held Kagura's shoulders, and they were quiet for a long time.

And they day after that, as evening was closing in, Kagura leaned forwards and kissed Kagome. It was soft but pounding and twisting, and Kagome's lips were soft, light pink and unsoiled.

Kagome's heart beat so hard, she could've sworn it pounded right out of her chest, her blood leaking onto the ground as if from a waterfall. But it was just the sweat dripping down, over her trembling breast. Salt found it's way into the wound.

Kagome stood, and walked back to her house.

Night came far too soon.

She and Kagura stopped talking, stopped meeting eyes, and even their shadows bent so there was no contact whatsoever. The lights in Kagura's house were darkened at night, and Kagome returned to her old friends. No one asked, and no one answered.

And three years passed. Nothing changed, except they grew up.

Kagome was excelling in school, and planning on becoming a veterinarian. It was a perfect truth.

Kagura on the other hand...

She sat in the corner of a dirty washroom, a bruise on her cheek. Her make-up was smeared, and her hands were shaking as she tried not to cry. The door opened with a loud groan, and she was vaguely aware of Kagome holding her, and helping her stand, and pulling back her hair as she threw up.

Until she passed out.

She stayed at Kagome's house for three days and three nights, and was eventually life filled her once more, though it was charred and soiled. Her crimson eyes looked up at the girl, feverishly. Kagome sat, placidly, with her hands in her lap. And she held Kagura's hand while she spoke.

"Promise me, you won't go back."

But Kagura couldn't do that. She fell into that broken state several times in the months that followed, but always managed her way to Kagome's doorstep. And the younger girl took her in, nursed her back to health, and didn't ask about the bruises, the welts. She simply held her, and let her sleep in her bed, a bed that wasn't filled with diseases and filthy people.

She held Kagura close to her, though she said nothing. She coudn't bear to let Kagura know, that those three years ago, she'd wanted to kiss Kagura back. But certain things were expected of her. And certain things, she knew other people couldn't understand.

"I want so badly to let you stay," Kagome told her, letting the girl lay on her lap. "I do. But I can't."

Kagura kept getting sicker, and sicker, until finally Kagome had to took her to the hospital. The vet-to-be stopped caring about what anyone thought, and visited regularily, often bringing flowers or other things. She held Kagura's hand, and didn't let go.

"I'll never forget," she told her.

"Just don't promise," Kagura said in return.

**Fin**


End file.
